Tell me you trust me
by Amako-sama
Summary: La soirée s'allonge, s'étire, et il n'est toujours pas là. Et dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans fin, la lune éclaire la silhouette longiligne, lui offrant une étrange allure fantomatique, presque diaphane, semblable à un rêve qui se délite. [Préquelle de "Song Of Myself"]


La lune éclaira la silhouette longiligne, lui offrant une étrange allure fantomatique, presque diaphane, semblable à un rêve qui se délite. Loki était assis à la table du salon. Il devait être plus de deux heures du matin. Il se rongeait les ongles en contemplant les portes désespérément closes de l'ascenseur, attendant le tintement qui indiquerait qu'elles s'ouvriraient. Le salon était plongé dans le noir et seule la lumière des étoiles éclairaient la pièce.

Tony était partit le matin même à une conférence sur le détournement des armes à feu et aurait dû rentrer vers vingt-deux heures. Loki était donc allé se balader dans la ville avec Darcy et Jane, espérant le retrouver en rentrant. Mais à minuit, lorsqu'il était entré dans leur chambre et s'était allongé sur leur lit aux draps doux, il n'avait trouvé personne. Paniqué, il s'était dirigé vers le salon et s'était affalé dans une chaise, sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière ou même de prévenir qui que se soit.

Mais maintenant, cela faisait plus de quatre heures que Tony aurait dû être rentré et les pires scénarios s'échafaudaient dans la tête de Loki. En première position, à égalité avec le crash d'avion et l'enlèvement se trouvait... et bien, l'adultère. Loki ne voulait pas croire une seconde que ce soit ça, mais Tony était un playboy après tout, et son passé de séducteur n'était pas si loin derrière lui. Il suffisait qu'il ai un peu bu ou même qu'il ai décidé que finalement, les femmes lui plaisaient plus que les hommes.

Il sursauta en entendant des pas dans le couloir et son cœur s'emballa à l'idée que ce soit Tony qui rentre. Son sourire se fana lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de Steve. Le soldat s'assit près de Loki, un air surpris sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Loki, tout seul dans le noir ?

- J'attends... j'attends Tony en fait.

- Mais il ne devait pas rentrer ce soir ?

- Si, justement. Mais il n'est toujours pas là.

- Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter ! Il doit être retenu à la conférence, voilà tout.

- Mais il aurait prévenu !

- Tu connais Tony mieux que moi Loki. Tu sais très bien que quand il a une idée en tête, c'est impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

Loki pensa amèrement que si l'idée en question avait une poitrine et des talons hauts alors il ne risquait effectivement pas de changer d'avis.

- Et si ce n'était pas ça, hein, Steve !

- Loki...

- Je ne le crois pas capable de faire ça, mais ça pourrait être la raison.

- Je... je n'ai pas envie de te dire ça mais c'est possible, c'est vrai.

- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'en veuille pas maintenant. Je l'accuse à demi-mots de me tromper !

- C'est.. Loki, tu sais que ça pourrait arriver.

Loki fronça les sourcils. Il y avait pensé mais Steve insistait trop à son goût, comme si il était convaincu qu'effectivement, Tony le tromperait un jour ou était déjà en train de le faire. Mais d'un autre côté...

- Je ne sais pas quoi croire, Steve. Pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré bon dieu...

- Penses-y Loki. Je ne veux pas semer le trouble, mais ça ne m'étonnerais pas de lui.

Le dieu se rencogna dans sa chaise, la tête emplie de doutes et d'inquiétudes. Il aimait profondément Tony. Il avait renoncé au trône de Jotunheim dont il était l'héritier, il avait renoncé au poste de conseiller du nouveau roi, Thor. Tout ça pour Tony. Il était intervenu auprès des Nornes pour que l'on offre l'immortalité à Tony et aux Avengers. Il y avait risqué sa vie et laissé sa vue. Les Nornes ne donnent rien gratuitement.

Son amour et ses amis étaient immortels mais lui était aveugle. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait plus besoin d'allumer la lumière. Il s'y était fait, parce qu'il l'avait fait pour Tony. Tony qui s'en était voulu durant des mois et s'en voulait encore. Du moins, c'était ce que Loki avait envie de croire. Parce que sinon, il n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer cette existence de handicapé.

- Que dois-je faire ? Je ne peux tout de même pas l'appeler... surtout si il est avec une autre femme.

- Tu peux lui demander en face alors, grinça une voix qui s'élevait du canapé.

Loki tourna la tête si violemment qu'il entendit une de ses vertèbres craquer. Il aurait reconnu la voix de Tony entre mille. La voix endormie et furieuse de Tony qui s'élevait du canapé. Dans la même pièce que lui depuis le début.

- T-Tony.. ?

- Oui Loki, Tony. Tony qui est rentré à vingt-deux heures précises, espérant te trouver. Tony qui s'est douté que tu étais partit te balader en l'attendant. Tony qui a décidé de te laisser en profiter et de regarder un film. Tony qui s'est finalement endormi sur le canapé sans même allumer la télé. Tony qui a tout entendu et Tony qui NE T'AS PAS TROMPÉ ! hurla le génie.

Loki se figea sur sa chaise, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Comment... comment avait-il put croire une seconde que son amour l'avait trompé alors qu'il avait été on ne peut plus ponctuel et s'était endormi en l'attendait. Tony qui avait toujours été prévenant depuis qu'il était aveugle et qui avait été déchiré à l'idée de le quitter le matin même et de le laisser seul une journée entière.

À ses côtés, Steve n'en menait pas large non plus. Il se leva précipitamment et quitta la pièce, sous le regard haineux du génie. Tony contempla ensuite le dieu, un rictus de rage sur le visage et le cœur brisé. Ils avaient cru qu'il était capable de tromper Loki. _Loki _bon dieu !

Il sortit du canapé rapidement et s'éloigna avec rage. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il y pénétra, la colère et le désespoir ornant ses traits qui ne vieilliraient plus. Le tintement caractéristique se fit entendre.

Dans le salon, Loki resta seul dans le noir, tel un ange aveugle pleurant sur la confiance qui lui avait fait défaut et sur son amour perdu. La lune éclaira la silhouette longiligne, lui offrant une étrange allure fantomatique, presque diaphane, semblable à un rêve qui se délite.

* * *

Que la première pierre me soit jetée par les puristes des happy-ends. Disons que j'étais dans un bad-mood à l'écriture de ce truc (qui devais au départ bien finir même si ce n'est pas une mauvaise fin en soi... bref).

Si vous adorez, tapez dans le rectangle en bas à droite. Si vous pleurez, mouchez-vous et tapez dans le rectangle en bas à droite. Si vous détestez, tapez dans le rectangle en bas à droite 8D.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
